randalsmondayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Course
The Course is the first episode of Randal's Monday TV Series *Rated TV-14 * Plot *Randal Hicks (Jeff Anderson) is a teenager who is a delivery guy from Emerson Express meets a new girl named Sandy (Brie Larson) who is evil and a corrupt girlfriend have to know each other. Randal and Sandy gets into Randal's Car and then they drive to Clayton's Cave to check it out on himself to get it right or not. At Clayton's Cave Randal and Sandy meets Randal's friend Matt (Martin T. Sherman) who is a grown up man to know how things go in the right conventional direction. Randal and Sandy talks to Matt about a good time they are having for themselves to get it right or not. Randal walks up to the counter. Randal meets Elaine (Amy Sedaris) a bartender who wants to know about it to avoid drinking too much alcohol. Randal drinks alcohol and makes sure that he does not drink too much because it gives him cancer. Randal gets to know right or wrong to know if things went the same in the right function or way to know about it so that they can cooporate right. Randal goes through. Randal checks it out and makes sure that he does not do what he did in the game. Randal pees. Randal flushes the toilet. Randal washes his hands. *Randal leaves the restroom. Randal and Matt tells Sandy bye. Randal talks with Matt in the alley to know how things went in the right way. Randal takes Matt home. Randal goes home. Randal checks in his room. Randal goes to his bedroom. Randal goes to sleep. Randal goes to the library to check things out. Randal goes to the restroom to enjoy and spend time. Randal puts away his work. Randal draws and then he watches TV. Randal discusses what it's like to know what's on TV. Randal watches his favorite TV show that Matt is doing a documentary on. Matt says it's good to be on the most wanted thing and then he talks to Sandy along with that while Randal watches TV. Randal turns off the TV. Randal leaves his apartment. Randal checks out the roof. Randal goes out. Randal does a dance on the street outside. Randal thinks it's good to be in his word. Randal completes and comply's with the word. Randal walks back to his apartment. Randal goes to his room. Randal plays the arcade game. Randal takes it down. Randal leaves his bedroom. *Randal has a good time with himself. Randal knows that it will go right in the correct way. Randal tells Matt that I know you will do this. Matt says good thing Randal. Randal tells Matt see you later. Randal drives to the video store because it's opened. In the video store Randal talks with a video store employee named Paul Nelson (Stosh Zona) who knows what to do. Randal buys a video from Paul Nelson. Randal tells Paul Nelson thank you. Randal drives back to his apartment. Randal walks into his flat. Randal watches a video about the world. Randal starts watching the world. Randal completes the video The World. Randal says good thing I finished watching it. Randal turns off the TV. Randal goes to the restroom. In the bathroom Randal thinks on what is going on. Randal thinks about his childhood and knows what to say. Randal sits on the bed and then he knows what to say or do. Randal leaves his room. Randal gets going with his own mind. Randal says I should enjoy what is right or wrong. Randal thinks of it correctly. Randal plays on his laptop and then he plays a video game about Randal's Monday. Randal keeps playing the game. Randal completes the video game for it. Randal turns off his computer. Randal knows it's dark outside. Randal sleeps. Randal gets out of bed. Randal goes and takes a bath. Randal takes a bath. Randal finishes taking a bath. Randal gets out. Randal says good thing I know. Randal says nice day today. Randal knocks on the door to say that it is Paul Nelson. Paul Nelson tells Randal oh hello good morning today. Randal says oh hey Paul Nelson I purchased a video. Paul Nelson said good for you. Randal pays him 50000$ a visit. Paul Nelson tells Randal thank you. Randal tells him your welcome. Randal talks in the hallway to tell Paul Nelson how did you do. Paul Nelson said fine and then Randal says gotta go Paul Nelsen. Randal looks at the window to know how it's outside. Randal thinks that something will go right if he keeps the video himself. Randal stacks the video up. Randal cleans up the mess in the kitchen. Randal said my job is done. Randal says that it was a good episode and then see you next time.